Zoey 101: The College Years
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The gang's heading to college along with a couple new characters not good with summary's stories better please review
1. Our First Day Part 1

**Chase and Michael are walking down a hall way lodging bags behind them Michael looks over at Chase who is messing with his phone while rolling his suitcase "Man can you believe were in college"**

**Chase looks at him "Yea I know this going to be awesome"**

**Michael looks at him "And were all here together"**

**Chase looks at him "Yea well except one"**

**Michael looks at him "Yea I'm going to miss Quine" **

**Chase looks at him "I know but I mean this is an amazing opportunity for her she gets to study with some of the top scientist in the world"**

**Michael looks at him "I know she's going to feel like she's died and gone to heaven"**

**Chase looks down at his phone "I wish Zoey would pick up her phone"**

**Michael looks at him "Well what exactly did she say last night ?"**

**Chase looks at him "All she told me was that her and Lola's room was somewhere in this building"**

**Michael looks at him "Well here's our room" Chase rush's in as Michael looks back at the slip of paper with their room on it "I wonder what 130B means"**

**Before Michael can stop him after seeing a girl wearing a sundress with wavy light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail unpacking in the room Chase runs over and falls one of the single beds "I call this bed"**

**Michael looks at him "Uhhh…Chase"**

**The girl walks over beside Michael "Hello"**

**Chase looks over at the other bed where bags are laying and a light blue bed spread is on it and then back at the girl and Michael he jumps up "Ummm…I'm sorry isn't this 130 ?"**

**The girl looks at him "130A"**

**Chase looks at Michael confused as Michael holds up the slip of paper "Were in 130B"**

**The girl looks at them "Oh ya'll most be some of my suit mates"**

**Chase looks at her "Suit mates ?"**

**The girl smiles at them "yea this is a suit ya'lls room is out that door and across the kitchen and living room"**

**Michael and Chase look at each other "Kitchen and Living room"**

**The girl looks at them "well its nothing huge by the way I'm Alex and you are ?"**

**Chase looks at her "Oh I'm sorry I'm Chase and this is my friend Michael"**

**Alex smiles at them "Well it's very nice to meet you both"**

**Michael looks at her "Well were going to go get moved into our room"**

**They exit the room and walk across the living room area where there's an entertainment system and flat screen TV and into their room Michael looks back out into the living room from their door "Well Logan's been here" He looks back at Chase who is laying on an empty single bed "What are you doing ?"**

**Chase closes his eyes "I didn't sleep very good last night might take a nap before I get started unpacking" **

**Michael can tell he's tired "We'll I might go walk around the campus some later man"**

**Chase lets out a yawn "Okay later"**

**Michael closes the door as Chase falls asleep**


	2. Our First Day Part 2

**The scene changes to at least a couple hours later Chase rolls over and then sits up on the side of the bed he looks at where there's a green bay packer comforter on the other bed he then hears some noise coming from the living room**

**The scene flips to the living room where Michael is sitting on the couch, Logan and another guy are sitting at the table playing checkers and Zoey is walking around talking on the phone Lola, Nicole and Alex are in the kitchen **

**Zoey hangs up the phone and turns around "Mom and Dad are bringing my car Wednesday when they take Dustin back to PCA"**

**Lola looks at her "Sounds good"**

**Alex walks back over to where Nicole is tossing some strawberries into a blender with some Kiwi "Hey why don't we try some kiwi"**

**Nicole looks at her for a minute "Strawberry Kiwi smoothie ewww…that could be good toss them in"**

**Alex pours the kiwis in then Nicole starts the blender **

**Chase walks out of the bedroom scratching the back of his head the guy at the table looks up "the mummy arises"**

**Chase looks at him as Michael looks over "Well it's about time"**

**Chase looks at Michael "How long was I out"**

**Michael looks at him "Oh about two hours and a half"**

**Logan looks up from the table as he points to the guy sitting at the table with him "Chase this is Drew"**

**Chase looks over at him "Hello"**

**Michael looks at him "He's our other roommate"**

**Chase looks at him "Oh ok so I guess that was your green bay packer comforter"**

**Logan looks over at him "Yep Drew is a huge Packers fan"**

**Drew looks at him "What can I say I am"**

**Chase looks over at Zoey, Nicole and Lola "So where are ya'll staying ?"**

**Lola looks at him "Here"**

**Chase looks at them "Huh"**

**Zoey walks over "Were suit mates"**

**Nicole looks up "How cool is that ?"**

**Chase looks at her "The coolest listen I'm kind of hungry"**

**Zoey looks around the room "Well why don't we go get some supper and hang out"**

**Michael looks at her "Sounds good"**

**Logan looks at her "Yea I'm starving come on Drew"**

**They start to walk out of the room Michael pats Chase on the shoulder "I think this is going to be a pretty good year"**


	3. Love thy neighbor Part 1

The scene is the guys room at night all of a sudden there's a sound of a really bad clarinet Michael jumps down off the top of the bunk bed him and Logan share he walks past where Chase and then Drew are asleep and over to the light switch and flips on the lights and opens the door to the living room "That's it I can't take it anymore"

Chase pulls some ear bud's out of his ears "Huh"

Drew looks at him "What are you going to do ?"

Zoey, Alex and Lola look out of there room after hearing the commotion Zoey looks at him "What's going on out here ?"

Michael looks at him "I'm going to go wrap that guy's clarinet around his neck"

They all look at him as he leaves the room

Michael walks across the hall and knocks on the door a young girl opens it "Hello"

Michael looks at her not paying attention to the detail of who it is "Yea I" he goes to babbling after noticing her "I…I wanted to tell you how good you sound"

The girl smiles at him "At two in the morning in your underwear"

Michael looks down at where he's wearing a tee shirt and his boxers "Ummm…well I"

The girl smiles at him "I'm Elizabeth"

Michael smiles at her "That's a pretty name I'm Michael "

Elizabeth smiles at him "Yea but my friends call me Liz for short would you like to come in I just made some herbal tea"

Michael smiles at her "Sure I would love to come in"

Elizabeth leads him in

A few minutes later Michael and Liz are talking when there's a knock at the door Alex yells out "Michael are you coming back to the room ?"

Michael looks at the door "Go away"

Chase voice can then be heard "What are you doing in there ?"

Michael looks at the door "I'll be there in a minute"

As they walk back to the dorm they can hear Logan talk to Chase and Alex "How long dose it take to wrap a clarinet around someone's neck"

Michael turns back and gives a smile to Elizabeth

Elizabeth looks at him "And they would be ?"

Michael looks at her "Oh there just my roommates"

Elizabeth looks at him "Well it sounds like you better be getting back"

Michael looks at her "It would seem that way how about tomorrow we have lunch at the falcons nest" [1]

Elizabeth looks at him "Sounds good how about tomorrow at 12"

Michael looks at her "See you then" he walks towards the door and leaves leaving Elizabeth smiling at him

[1] Saved by the bell the college years


	4. Love thy neighbor Part 2

The scene changes to the next day Chase is leaning against the counter in the falcons nest Zoey is sitting on a bar stole next to him wearing scrubs Chase leans over to her "They've been sitting there for an hour and I have yet to hear either of them speak they're just looking at each other"

Zoey looks at him "well I thinks its cute" Chase turns around and looks at her "Anyway I have to get to work so I will see you later" She gives him a kiss on the cheek

Chase smiles at her "Later" she then walks off Chase looks back at Michael and Elizabeth "they're not that cute"

The scene changes to Alex sitting in the living room Painting her nails while watching a movie Logan is sitting at the bar working on some school work but he was busier looking at Alex then at his school work he hadn't really talked to a girl since the horrible fight and break him and Quine had had just a couple of months earlier but there was just something about Alex that he couldn't think about anything else but her he gets up and walks over to the couch where Alex is sitting on the couch and sits down "What movie are you watching ?"

Alex looks at him " Oh I'm" She then catch's his eye and pauses " um it's titanic"

Logan looks at her as they get closer "good movie"

They then continue to look into each others eyes

The scene flips to later that night the lights are down low titanic is on the TV the camera pans across the room Michael and Elizabeth are sitting on a chair looking at each other Logan and Alex are on the couch looking at each other and last but not least Chase and Zoey are sitting on the floor looking at each other the camera zooms in on them then Chase speaks up "I still don't get it"

Sorry this chapter is so short I was just trying to finish up this episode so I could move on to the next one if anyone has any ideas for an episode just let me know and ill try to write it into an episode =)


	5. Back To PCA Part 1

It is early on a Friday morning the phone rings out in the living room Zoey comes out of the girls room wearing a tee shirt and pajama bottoms along with a house robe she walks over to the phone and picks it up " Hello"

The voice on the other end of the phone asks "Is this Zoey Brooks"

Zoey replies still trying to figure out who it is and how they know her name "Yes"

The voice on the other end replies "This is Dean Rivers"

Zoey wakes up a little more after realizing who it is "Oh hello sir"

Dean Rivers smiles on the other end of the phone "Zoey you can just call me Dean Rivers you don't go to school here anymore"

Zoey smiles "Oh ok sir I mean Dean Rivers"

Right then Chase walks out of the guys room rubbing his eyes he's wearing his work shirt for the falcon nest and blue jeans he walks over to the fridge pulls out the orange juice and pours himself a glass of it he then walks over and sits on a chair at the bar

Zoey continues to talk "So is there something I can do for you ?"

Dean Rivers goes on "Well we where having our freshmen presentation and I was seeing about getting some alumni to come back and talk about their experiences at the school and I was wondering if you, Lola, Nicole, Chase, Michael and Logan would be interested in coming and talking at it"

Zoey pauses for a minute "Yea that would be great when is it ?"

Dean Rivers speaks again "it will be Tuesday afternoon at 2"

Zoey smiles "Ok we'll be there" she pauses for a minute "Ok see you then bye" she hangs up the phone she then turns around to see Chase drinking his orange juice she walks over and puts her arms around his neck "Good Morning"

Chase smiles as he puts his hands on hers and tilts his head back "Good Morning" they then share a kiss after they pull away she looks at him "What are you doing up so early"

Chase looks at her "Ohhh…I have to work the breakfast shift at the falcons nest who was that on the phone"

Zoey rests her head on his shoulder "It was actually Dean Rivers"

Chase looks over at her "What did he want ?"

Zoey looks at him "He wanted us to come talk about our experiences at PCA at the freshmen orientation on Tuesday"

Chase looks at her "Which ones there's so many ?"

Zoey looks at him "Well figure something out"

Zoey then smiles at him as the scene fades

The next Tuesday Zoey, Michael, Logan, Lola, Nicole, Alex and Drew are in the living room Alex looks over at Zoey "thanks for letting us come guys"

Michael smiles at them "No problem guys"

Zoey looks at the door " I wish Chase would get back from work"

Right then Chase comes in the door "I'm sorry I know I'm late"

Zoey grabs his arm "Come on"

Chase looks at her as Lola grabs his other arm "But I have to change"

Lola looks at him as they pull him out the door "you can do it on the way"

Michael is the last one out and closes the door "PCA here we come"


	6. Back To PCA Part 2

The scene changes to the gang walking up into the middle of campus Zoey looks around "this place never really changes does it"

Logan smiles thinking back to the day they first let girls into PCA "Well it changed a lot for Chase about four years ago"

Chase who has his arm around Zoey looks over at Logan "I don't know what your talking about" him and Zoey then smile at each other knowing exactly what he's talking about

The scene flash's back to four years earlier Zoey is standing on the sidewalk Chase rides by on his bicycle and sees her "Hey"

Zoey smiles at him "hey"

Chase then keeps riding right into a flag pole and falls to the ground Zoey runs over to him "Are you ok ?"

Chase gets up kind of unsure "Uh yea I was just" he pulls the flag off of his back "checking the flag" he looks down at it "it's a flag"

Zoey looks at him "I think your arms bleeding"

Chase looks down "oh yea uh sorry you know that happens when I when I get wounded"

They laugh for a minute then Zoey looks at him "I'm Zoey"

Chase looks at her "Chase"

The scene flash's back to the gang in the present day Chase looks at Zoey "Yea liking you was always very painful"

The scene flash's back to the first day of their sophomore year Chase is riding on his bicycle he sees Zoey and Nicole with their suitcases "Zoey"

Zoey looks up "Chase" 

Chase throws up his hand as he gets closer "Hey Zoe" he then falls down a flight of stairs

Zoey runs over and helps him up "Are you ok ?"

Chase dusts himself off "I'm fine I'm fine just steps"

Zoey looks at him " So is this how were going to start every school year ?"

Chase smiles at her 

Nicole walks over "Hey man you went flying that was awesome"

Chase smiles at her "Yes it's fun to see Chase hurt himself after dinner I'll be stumbling and then falling of a cliff make sure you get a good seats"

The scene flash's back Chase looks over at Nicole 

Nicole notices him looking at her "What it was awesome ?"

Chase looks at Zoey "I think my favorite time was on prom night though"

The scene goes back to the night of they're junior prom Zoey is walking around campus all of a suddenly her phone she pulls it out to see it's an unknown she hit's the talk button "Hello"

The voice on the other end of the phone "Hey Zoe"

Zoey smiles a little "Chase how's England ?"

Chase speaks again "Oh ya know boiled food, people driving on the wrong side of the street, you've seen movies"

Zoey shakes her head "I have"

Chase continues "How you doin ?"

Zoey speaks again "um…ok sorta"

Chase continues "sorta that doesn't sound very zoeyish"

Zoey continues "Yea well I haven't had the best week"

Chase continues "Oh well what's wrong ?"

Zoey continues " I don't know"

Chase continues "Wait I thought PCA was having their prom tonight ?"

Zoey continues " We are I blew it off"

Chase continues "How come ?"

Zoey continues "Cause I didn't want to go by myself"

Chase continues "Oh then turn around"

Zoey turns around and sees Chase sitting up on a wall "Chase" she says in a state of shock "CHASE !" she says more excited 

Chase smiles as he hangs up his phone and starts to get down of the wall until he falls backwards off it hitting the cement below he then starts to get himself up "Alright I'm okay I just lost my balanceee…" he falls down a flight of stairs "Concrete ow" he lands at the bottom as Zoey runs over "Chase !" she kneal's down beside him "Are you ok ?"

Chase looks at her "I think so"

Zoey looks at him for a minute then grabs his arm "You're arms bleeding"

Chase looks at it "Um that's ok I think I've lost all feeling in this arm anyway"

Zoey pokes it "Can you feel this ?"

Chase looks at her "Kinda"

She looks at him for a minute "How about this ?" she then leans in and kisses him she then pulls away they both then lean in for another kiss when they pull away Chase looks at her "Yea I felt that"

Zoey smiles "Good"

The scene then fades back to the gang now sitting by the fountain waiting to go into the orientation

Zoey looks at Chase "And we've been dating ever since"

Chase looks at her "Yea I don't think I'll ever forget that" 

Zoey smiles at him "Really"

Chase looks at her "Yea" he lifts up his arm "I still have a scar from that"

Zoey playfully shoves him Chase then puts his arms around and kisses her head "I'm kidding"


	7. Back To PCA Part 3

Michael looks at them "If you two are done reminiscence how about we go get some sushi before the orientation"

Lola looks at him "lets go"

As the gang enters sushi rox and sit down a waiter comes over and takes their orders they then continue to talk

Chase looks around "Remember when this place burned down"

Nicole looks at them "That was awful we thought kazoo was going to have to leave PCA forever"

The scene flash's back to about 3 years earlier the gang is sitting in sushi rox waiting on Chase to get back from taking some last deliveries all of a sudden they hear chase screaming ow

Michael looks at them "What was that ?"

Zoey looks at them "Chase"

They all the jumps up run outside including kazoo leaving the grill which soon blazes up and sets the order sheets on fire

The scene flips to Chase laying on his back outside he groans in pain as he tries to adjust himself a few minutes later the rest of them get to the top of the steps and sees the to go trays scattered on the stairs and chase laying on the bottom of the stairs

A few comments are exchanged before they run down to stairs to Chase and gather around him

Zoey lifts up his head "Chase are you ok ?"

Chase continues to lay on the ground "Yea um yea I think a California roll broke my fall" he reach's up under him and pulls something out "Yep" they all laugh a little "here help me up"

They start to help him up with some comments as they do once Chase is standing up Kazoo looks at him "you are sure you're ok ?"

Chase looks at him "Yea seriously I'm fine"

Nicole reach's up and pulls something out of his hair "Got a little yellow tail in your hair" she then throws it down

Coach Keller comes running up "fire…fire kazoo your grills on fire"

They all let out a scream and start running up the stairs till kazoo stops the kids "whoa stay back go pull a fire alarm"

Chase points out "Over there" the kids then run towards where he's pointed

But by then its to late

The scene changes to the gang sitting around the table Zoey looks at them "remember we had the people auction to raise money to build this one"

Chase looks at her "Yea ya'll got off easy all ya'll had to do was be Logan's personal cheerleaders me and Michael had to help coach Keller

Nicole looks at them "It couldn't have been that bad"

Michael looks at her "Yea right"

Chase looks at the group "that man was mean"

Michael looks at Chase "yea especially when he said his kid could use us as sparing partners"

Chase looks at him "I was sore for three days after that"

Alex looks at them "It sounds like ya'll had some good times"

Lola smiles "indeed we did"

Logan looks at his watch "well it's five till we have to go"

They then get up and exit sushi rox


	8. The Professor Part 1

Zoey and Alex are in their biology class it's after class and their packing up Alex looks at Zoey "So do you want to grab a bite to eat ?"

Zoey looks at her "Yea but I need to go check on Chase first"

Alex looks at her "Did he not feel better this morning ?"

Zoey looks at her "Well I didn't actually talk to him this morning he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up but he still felt warm"

Alex looks at her "He's been sick four days"

Zoey looks at her "Yea but the doctor said it was just his allergies"

Alex looks at her "Well maybe we could get something for him and see if he can eat and just take our lunch back to the dorm"

Zoey looks at her "Sounds good" she starts to grab her bag "lets go"

Right then their teacher Professor Rogers walks up "Zoey"

Zoey turns around "Yes sir"

Professor Rogers looks at her "I loved your paper on plant production"

Zoey looks at him "Thank you sir"

Professor Rogers looks at her "I was wondering if I could stop by your room later and discuss it further"

Alex notices something strange about the way Professor Rogers is looking at Zoey then covers her mouth realizing what's happening she still in shock when Zoey walks up "Alex you ready ?"

Alex snaps back to reality "Um yea I'm ready"

The flips to Alex and Zoey walking down the hall towards their room

Zoey looks at Alex "You're insane"

Alex looks at her "I am telling you he was flirting with you it's the perfect plot your boyfriend is sick and weak so he can move right in"

They get the door of their room "Well I still don't believe you but if your going to stick to this ridiculous story just don't say anything around Chase"

She then opens the door the TV is on and there's a lump on the couch curled up in a blanket Zoey and Alex smile at each other then Zoey walks over to the couch and leans down and kisses a sleeping Chase she feels his head then turns back around to Alex "He's still a little warm"

She then walks around and sits in a chair beside the couch and runs her figure's through Chase's curls "Chase…honey"

Chase opens his eyes a little and looks up at her

Zoey smiles at him "You feeling better ?"

Chase lets out a cough and then says in a very horse voice "No"

Zoey looks at him " Do you want anything to eat ?"

Chase looks at her as he starts to close his eyes "No" he gets out before he drifts back off to sleep

Zoey gets up and walks back over to Alex and sits down to eat her lunch Alex looks at her "So what time is lover boy supposed to come by ?"

Zoey looks at her " first of all he was not flirting with me and he's supposed to get here around seven"

Alex throws her arms up in surrender "Whatever" her and Zoey then go back to eating their lunch

The scene changes to later that night Professor Rogers and Zoey are sitting on the couch

Zoey takes another sip of the water she's drinking

Professor Rogers looks at her "So what else do you do other then school ?"

Zoey is a little confused by the question but proceeds to answer it "Well I" The Professor slowly scoots closer and puts his hand on hers Zoey looks down "What are you do" before she can finish the professor leans in and kisses her

Chase walks out of the guys a few seconds later he leans against the door "Do we have any aspirin ?" he then notices Zoey and the Professor on the couch the Professor still kissing a confused Zoey he then stands there in silence as the scene ends


	9. The Professor Part 2

After a while Chase walks back in the room right before Zoey gets lose from the professors grasp and pulls away and looks at him starting to cry "What are you doing ?"

Professor Roberts looks at her "I…I"

Zoey looks at him tears running down her face now "I have a boyfriend"

The Professor looks at her "But I"

Zoey gets up off the couch wiping the tears away from her eyes "Just get out"

The Professor looks at her "But"

Zoey looks at him "Just go"

The Professor gets up and walks out Zoey then walks back over sits down and puts her face in her hands after overhearing the noise Lola, Nicole and Alex stick their heads out the door of the girls room when they see Zoey on the couch they walk over and sit down with her Lola puts her arm around Zoey and Nicole sits down on the other side of her Zoey then looks at Alex "You were right he was hitting on me" She then starts to cry some more Nicole rubs her back "Well it's late maybe things will look better in the morning"

They then get up and all start walking back into their room

The next morning Lola walks over to the lump in Zoey's bed as Alex sits on the end of her bed "Zoey time to get up"

Zoey pulls the covers from around her face "I don't want to"

Lola looks at her "I know you feel bad about last night but you have to get up for school"

Zoey looks at her "I just don't think I can face Professor Roberts today after what happened not yet"

Lola gives up in defeat "Fine I give up"

Alex walks over "Just stay here and feel better I'll cover for you"

Zoey smiles at her "Thanks Alex"

The scene changes to Nicole entering threw the apartment door not realizing Chase and Michael are in the living room she grows quite as she walks over and starts fixing breakfast

Chase goes on "I just can't believe it I can't believe she would do this to me I mean I thought what we had was something special"

Michael looks at him "And your sure they where kissing ?"

Chase looks at him "I know what I saw"

Michael looks at him "So what are you going to do now ?"

Chase looks at him "I don't know but I still love her but I can't look at her anymore not after this"

Michael looks at him "What do you mean as long as we share a dorm you're going to see her"

Chase looks at him "Well I thought about that and I've come up with a solution I have to move out

Michael sits there looking at him as the scene ends

Preview for "I will always love you"

Zoey is in the living room with Nicole and Michael

Michael looks at her "Chase knows what happened and he's moving out"

Zoey and Nicole look at him at the same time "WHAT !"

Michael walks out in the room later at night he hears crying coming from the girls room he peaks in the door of the room to see Zoey in the middle of Lola and Alex on her bed crying "He's the only one I've ever loved" Michael runs back into the boys room and grabs Chase and drags him out of the room and over to the door as Zoey continues Chase and Michael stand outside the door "I don't won't to lose him I don't know what I'll do without him here with me ever since the day he hit that flagpole I knew we would always be together but now I don't know"

Michael quietly closes the door

Chase looks at him "I am such an idiot"

Michael looks at him "finally were on the same page"

Later that night Chase is laying on his bed looking out the window " I know what I have to do"

Chase looks at Zoey in the living room where everyone else is after trying to escape from them to get sleep Chase looks Zoey holding both her hands "Zoey when I heard you tonight I don't know something just clicked inside me and I didn't realize till now just how easy it could be to lose you and I don't know what I would ever do without"

Zoey looks at him "Oh Chase"

Chase continues "Zoey you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet and personally I don't want to see what my life would be without you so with all that being said Zoey will you marry me ?"

The rest of them look over in shock "What ?"


	10. I Will Always Love You Part 1

The scene is Chase in the living room talking on the phone "Yes I'm looking for an apartment" he pauses as he listens on the other end of the phone "Well I would like running water" he pauses as he listens to the person on the other end of the phone "Well thanks anyway bye"

As he hangs up the phone and scratches another number of a list and then looks at Michael "Well that was the last one"

Michael looks at him "Look man why don't you just stay ?"

Chase looks at Michael "I told you already I still love Zoey but if she likes this guy better I can't stand in the way of that"

Michael looks at him "Man have you even talked to Zoey since the other night"

Chase looks at him "No I've been trying to avoid it but listen I'm going to go check and see if anyone needs a roommate so I'll see ya later"

Michael looks at him "Later man"

A little while after Chase has left Zoey and Nicole come in the door

Zoey sees Michael still sitting at the counter "Hey Michael"

Nicole also notices him "Hi"

Michael smiles at them "Hello Ladies"

Zoey walks over and sits down beside Michael "Has Chase been avoiding me ? I asked if he wanted to hang out and he said no"

Nicole looks at her "Well that's not to odd"

Zoey looks at her "He said he was busy for the next month"

Nicole looks at her "Maybe he is avoiding you"

They then both look at Michael who after a few minutes speaks up "Chase saw you on the couch the other night"

Zoey looks at him "So"

Michael looks at her "he knows what happened the other night you know when the professor came over"

Zoey starts to get upset "oh my gosh"

Michael looks at her " he said he still loves you but he can't stay here after what you did he's moving out he's gone to look for a room right now"

Zoey now starts to wipe some tears away from her eyes and Nicole puts her arm around her " but nothing happened"

Michael looks at her "What exactly did happen ?"

Zoey looks at him "The Professor attacked me Alex had said earlier that day that he was hitting on me and I didn't believe her until that night when it happened I've never felt so helpless in my life you have to believe me Michael" tears continue to fall from her eyes

Michael gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder "I do I believe you but I don't think I'm the one you need to tell this too"

Zoey looks at him knowing who he's talking about "But I've tried to tell Chase but every time I've tried to tell him he just blocks me out"

Nicole looks at her from the computer "Look at this"

Zoey and Michael walk over to the computer and look at the screen as Nicole continues " this Professor Roberts is wanted in like three different states for the same exact thing he did to Zoey"

Michael looks at the computer "I can't believe this"

Zoey looks at them as the scene ends "I can"


	11. I Will Always Love You Part 2

That night about 11:30 Zoey is sitting at the bar when Chase sneaks in the door he turns around to see her "Hello"

Zoey looks at him "hey we need to" before she go on Chase cuts her off "I'm tired" he then walks back towards the guys room goes in and closes the door leaving Zoey out in the living room alone she soon gets up and walks back into the girls room

It's about 12 Chase walks into their dark room from taking a shower he climbs in his bed a couple minutes later he rolls over and opens his eyes to someone staring back at him "Ahhh…" he jumps up and turns on the light trying to catch his breath Logan and Drew looking at him

Michael walks over to him "We need to talk"

Chase looks at him still trying to catch his breath "You couldn't have just told me that instead of nearly giving me a heart attack"

Michael turns to Logan and Drew "Do you guys mind"

Logan and Drew look annoyed but grab their stuff and go out into the den once their out Michael closes the door and turns around to Chase "Zoey explained what actually happened the other night"

Chase looks at him " I don't want hear this" he starts to walk out into the living room when Michael pulls him back around where he's looking him strait in the eyes Michael then continues " Dude the professor attacked her she said she was trying to escape from him Chase he's wanted in three states for hitting on unsuspecting girls and then doing what you saw"

Chase looks at him "That's a good one"

Michael looks at him grabbing both his shoulders "I am dead serious Chase Zoey was crying"

Chase looks at him starting to feel a little guilty "She was crying"

Michael looks at him "Yes crying" he hears a noise from across the living room from the girls room "Come on" he grabs Chase's arm and takes him across the living room and just slightly cracks the door inside they hear Zoey crying they also hear Alex, Lola and Nicole trying to comfort her as Zoey goes on "He's the only one I've ever loved I don't won't to lose him I don't know what I'll do without him here with me ever since the day he hit that flagpole I knew we would always be together but now I don't know"

When she gets done Michael closes the door and looks at Chase who has slide down the wall and now has his hair in his hands "I am such an idiot"

Michael looks at him "finally were on the same page"

Chase looks at him "I have to do something about this"

Michael looks at him "Ya think"

The scene changes to later that night Chase is in his bed looking out the window " I know what I have to do"

He then gets up and walks out of the guys room and across to the girls room and knocks on the door "Zoey" he yells

Zoey opens the door and walks out with her hair up in a bun and in her night clothes she flips on the light and looks at Chase "What's going on ? it's three in the morning"

Chase looks at her as he runs his fingers through his hair "I need to talk to you"

Zoey can tell that he's serious "What's wrong ?"

Chase starts to pace around "Why is this so hard ?"

Zoey walks over and grabs his arm " Chase what's going on ?"

Chase turns around and now facing her "Zoey I heard you talking to Nicole, Lola and Alex tonight"

Zoey looks at him "You heard us"

Chase looks at her "Yea and I don't know something just clicked inside me and I didn't realize till now just how easy it could be to lose you and I don't know what I would ever do without you"

Zoey looks at him "Oh Chase"

Chase continues to look at her "Zoey you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet and personally I don't want to see what my life would be without you so with all that being said Zoey will you marry me ?"

Zoey covers her mouth as tears start to come out of her eyes "Yes"

Chase starts to babble on not hearing Zoey "I was going to ask you eventually but I was going to wait a while before I did but I" he then looks at Zoey "did you say yes ?"

Zoey smiles and nods her head "Yea"

Chase looks at her "You agreed to marry me"

Zoey shakes her head "Yes"

Chase embraces her in a hug "Oh my gosh we're going to get married"


	12. Family Matters Part 1

The scene is Zoey and Lola are sitting in the living room of their room along with an older man looking at a ring he hands the ring to Zoey "Now this is one of our smaller diamonds"

Lola looks over at it surprised "that's little what do your big ones look like"

Chase and Michael walk in as Zoey and Lola continue to look at the ring Michael walks over to them followed by Chase "What's going on ladies ?"

Zoey smiles as her and Chase come out of a kiss "Mr. Peters this is my fiancé"

Mr. Peters looks at them "So I'm guessing he's the one that's paying for this they usually are"

Chase looks at her "Pay…pay for what ?"

Zoey looks at him "engagement ring"

Chase looks at her "wow you sure jumped on that fast I just proposed a couple days ago and we're not getting married for nine months"

As Chase finish's talking Mr. Peters hands Zoey another ring "This is one of our bigger ones"

Lola looks at it "Whoa"

Michael looks at it "That's huge"

Zoey smiles at it "I love it"

Mr. Peters hands a slip of paper to Chase as Michael gets up of the couch and walks over to Chase

Chase's eyes widen as he sees the price "That better be a phone number"

Mr. Peters looks down at the table where he has some papers laid "Oh that was the wrong one here's the one for that ring"

Chase looks at it and puts his hand over his heart Michael grabs his arm trying to steady him "Oh my"

Michael looks at him "Easy buddy"

Zoey looks at Mr. Peters "Do you have anything smaller ?"

The scene changes to a couple days later Chase is sitting at a table in the falcons nest he had been working overtime to help raise money to pay for Zoey's engagement ring and is trying to catch up on some class work a guy he works with walks over "Chase can you clean some of the tables that is what we pay you for

Chase looks at him "Yea Doug I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind between our family's coming up this mine and Zoey's parents are coming up and my sister and Zoey's little brother and us having a really tiny apartment and giving up our rooms for our parents and mine and Zoey's engagement"

Doug pulls up a chair as Chase starts putting his books back in his bag " Listen I sort of know how you feel well about the engagement part anyway"

Chase looks at him "Really"

Doug looks at him "Yea you know my wife Allisa right"

Chase looks at him "Yea she's came in here a few times"

Doug looks at him "Yea well anyway Allisa and I were actually about yours and Zoey's age when we got engaged"

Chase looks at him "how did you get through it ?"

Doug looks at him "Well I just kept reminding myself how much I cared about Allisa and how I would do anything for her"

Chase looks at him "That's good advise"

Doug starts to get up "oh and one more thing keep your wallet handy" Chase smiles at him as he continues "Now get back to work your going to need it to pay for that six hundred dollar engagement ring"

Chase looks at him " eight hundred dollar engagement ring"

Doug looks at him "then you really need it now come on"

Chase starts to go back over to the table


End file.
